Crazy Life Story
by Code Cupid
Summary: Hi. I'm Shea, your normal, everyday girl. If you have Cat ears and a cat tail, super long anime hair, and wear midevil dresses every day. And today I'll make a discovery that will blow my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Life Story**

**This is my first Thundercats story and I have no intention of making profit. If I receive any flames they shall be used for smores.**

**ENJOY!**

The day started out like any other in Guthrie, Oklahoma. I was asleep on the couch after watching a full marathon of the Harry Potter movies. I had a popcorn bowl on my stomach and my hood was covering my eyes, only two strands of hair showing from the hood. I woke up when I felt my hand being dunked into a bowl of water by my brother. I sighed and got up, my brother running away as I did. I looked around to see the other orphans staring at me, a few snickering.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked coldly, my emerald eyes gleaming with annoyance. I got up and walked to the attic, my only quiet place. I closed the door behind my and took my mother's necklace from around my neck. I looked at its red surface and closed my eyes, tears beginning to show. I took off my hood and fingered my cat ears as my cat-like tail appeared. I knew I wasn't normal. Even I considered myself a freak. I set the necklace aside and buried my face in my knees, pressing my back against the door behind me. I saw a glow from beside me and I picked up the necklace. It glowed brighter and I was teleported out of the attic.

Ia closed my eyes and suddenly found myself floating in the air. I opened my eyes and found I was above several people, who were looking at my in awe. I looked around, seeing marble walls around my. I then felt myself falling and I landed with a large thump, my hood over my head and my dress ridding up my legs. I looked around to see that the people were staring at me, and none of them looked remotely like humans. I then heard a muffled laugh and turned to see a man, if I could call him that, with stripes laughing at me and another with a wild mane of red hair, who was holding a sword, looking at me in shock.

I looked at the sword once and got up, backing away slowly, stupidly backing into a guard, who grabbed my arm. My eyes widened at the contact of fur on skin and I lifted my leg up high before kicking the guard in the crotch, making him let go. I ran, more like limped, towards the door, only to have it shut before I could get out. I whimpered and looked back, seeing several people walking towards my, curious about who, and what I was. I shrunk against the door, terrified. "p-please don't eat me..." I said quietly.

"let me see this intruder." a booming voice said and the people parted showing an older man, the same shade of red hair as the younger looking at my. I whimpered in fright and backed away, backing into the door as the man came closer. Then the younger spoke up. " Father, don't you think your scaring the poor thing to death?" he asked, walking over. " I can't see why. She doesn't seem scared to me." he said, turning to his son. I hissed, my hood falling off revealing my cat ears, which were lying against my head, and my tail appeared, bottle-brush at that moment. I swiped at them and stood up, ready to fight.

Several guards ran forward and I jumped over them, landing gracefully. I pulled a sword out of a person's hand and got ready to fight." fencing lessons, don't fail me now." I said as every guard came at me. I fought back, hitting them all with the side of the blade. One guard managed to spear me in the stomach, making me cough up blood. I dropped the sword and fell to my knees, holding my stomach. " Stop!" an elderly man said, rushing over to my. "Can't you all see that she's part of the prophecy? She has the jewel." he said, pointing to the gem around my neck. The young lion man ran forward and picked me up. " take her to the infirmary." the elder said before turning away. I looked around before blacking out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy Life Story**

**This is my first Thundercats story and I have no intention of making profit. If I receive any flames they shall be used for smores.**

**ENJOY!  
Chapter 2**

I soon felt a bed underneath me and I opened my eyes a little to see what was going on, hoping that the world I was in was all just a dream. I closed them again when I saw a bright light shining above me. I tried opening my eyes again only to see the red haired boy looking at me, his blue eyes filled with worry. I felt a wet cloth on my forehead and I sat up, wincing in pain and grabbing my bandaged stomach, the cloth falling into my lap. I looked around the room I was in and then at him, surprised to see he looked reviled that I was ok. I looked down and hugged my bare shoulders. Then he touched my hand and I could feel fur, which made me jump. " another one?!" I thought, surprised by the fact that this person, or whatever he is, was touching me. I looked at him thoroughly to see that he was tall for his age, as well as very regal. His eyes hid a playfulness that made me smile. I let go of my shoulders and got out of the bed I was put in. I suddenly felt something rub up against my leg and I looked down to see the cutest little creature I has ever seen. "AW!" I cooed before sweeping the creature into my arms and rubbing its belly, which it seemed to love. "That's Snarf." The boy said, smiling at how my emotion changed from troubled to adoring so quickly. "It's unusual. He usually doesn't warm up to others that quickly. I'm Lion-O by the way." He said, holding out his hand, paw, whatever it is, towards me. I took it while holding the creature in one arm. "Shea." I replied. "Shea Rainwater."

I looked Lion-O up and down again. "Is he yours?" I asked, sitting next to him on the bed. "Yep, he's been here since I was a cub." Lion-O replied, petting Snarf on the head. I smiled happily before setting Snarf down and stood up. I sighed and hugged Lion-O. "Thank you for taking such good care of me. No one would have done that. Ever." I said, smiling after I saw the small blush that shone through Lion-O's fur. I let him go and walked to the window. I fingered my mother's necklace and turned to Lion-O. "Can you show me around?" I asked, looking eager. Lion-O laughed and stood up, walking over to me. "Sure." I smiled just as the striped man appeared. I looked at him and growled softly. " what do you want, Stripes?" I asked, not knowing his name. I looked him over as he explained who he was. Tall, muscle bound, arrogant, dear lord... He looked like my ex boyfriend Max, but with stripes. His eyes held nothing but a darkness towards Lion-O, a darkness called contempt.

I walked over to the chair and picked up my jacket, pulling it over my shoulders. I looked down to notice my boots were gone. I saw them over by the bed and walked over, sitting down and pulling them on. I stood up and looked at Lion-O. "Let's go. I want to see the entire castle by dinner." I said as I looked at the mid-day sun through the window. Lion-O smiled. "First I want you to meet my brother Tygra." he said, motioning to the tiger. "Hey." Tygra said, waving at me. I looked at both of them. "I don't know why, but you two seem so familiar and yet I just met you." I said to myself before saying to Lion-O. "If he's your brother then I'm a hedgehog." I knew that was a bit mean, but it made scene. " Well, we aren't actual brothers. Tygra's adopted." Lion-O said. My eyes widened and I said to Tygra. " It must be nice, having a family that was willing to take you in..." I said sadly before walking out of the room, not even waiting for Lion-O

I made my way to the garden, found a nice place to rest and I sat down, leaning back against a warm wall and I pulled out my sketchpad and pencil from a large pocket on the inside of my jacket. My stomach had already healed due to the power of the necklace, which I was thankful for. I started sketching the many cat-people who were walking by, a few stopping to stare at the cat girl with skin. I sighed, missing my brother Tyler. I heard someone calling my and I looked up to see Lion-O running towards me. I smiled and waved at him. "Sorry I took off. I don't like your brother very much..." I admitted, looking back at my sketchbook. Lion-O sat next to me and looked at the drawings. "It's ok. Did you draw these?" he asked, taking the book from my hands and flipping through it, careful not to tear any of the pages. He smiled when he saw several of people who looked like me, except without the ears and tail. "Yep, that one right there is my brother Tyler. He's younger than I am." I explained, pointing to a drawing of a boy with strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes.

Lion-O gave me the book back and looked into my eyes, a little surprised that I hadn't said anything about my past. I sighed, knowing that he wanted to ask, but was trying to find the right words to do it.. "I'm guessing you're wondering why I am like I am." I said, looking at him. "Yeah, Actually I was, but you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." he replied, looking at me. I sighed

"It's ok, I don't mind. I was born in a state, or you can call it a province or whatever, called Oklahoma. My dad came from out of country, or so he had told me and my mom was born in the same place I was. I lived a good life with them, was thrilled when they adopted my brother, Tyler. But my mom...She was murdered when I was at home. I was seven at the time and I was making myself a snack and I heard a scream from her room. When I went to her room to see what was wrong... she was on the ground with multiple stab wounds and the killer, my father, was standing above her, a knife in his hand and he was covered in black fur. He looked at me with a wild expression and stabbed himself in the heart. I screamed and ran into my room. When the police came they found me in a closet along with my brother, who was hugging me and he wouldn't let go. So we were put in an orphanage and that was that. I drifted away from society and became a loner without a purpose and my name was forgotten. Unlike my brother, who turned into an athletics champ." I said, forcing myself to say every excruciating detail. I soon felt several tears running down my cheeks. I looked at Lion-O, who was surprised by what I had mentioned. "So you've been alone ever since?" he asked, looking at me with more worry than before. "Yeah, I only have three friend, but they disappeared." I said, looking down and wiping my eyes, which widened when I felt Lion-O's arms go around me in a hug." I'm sorry. I had no idea that could happen to anyone." He said, letting me go. "Oh, and father has given you a room while you're staying here. He asked me to show you to it."

I soon found myself being pulled through the many halls of the palace. We stopped in front a large mahogany door. "Here it is. I hope that you enjoy it." Lion-O said. Then a guard came and whispered something to Lion-O. "I have to go. Father wants to see Me." he said with a sigh before walking away. I nodded and opened the door to find a large bedroom that smelt like roses and floor wax. I walked in and noticed a dress was sitting on the bed. It was a beautiful burgundy color with several stitched roses across the bodice and a few down the side. I pressed it against my old black dress and smiled, spinning on the spot. I pulled my hair from its ponytail and walked to the screen in a corner of the room to change. Unfortunately I had chosen a bad time to do so because Lion-O walked into the room to check on me. He looked over at the screen to see my black dress go over the top and he blushed. I came out from behind the screen in the dress and saw Lion-O looking at me, causing me to blush. "I-I thought that your father needed to talk to you..." I said, looking at him through my bangs. "Yeah, but all he wanted to know was if you were comfortable." He replied, walking over to me slowly.

I looked into his eyes and saw something that wasn't there before, something I couldn't place. I backed away a little, scared of what he was going to do. Lion-O looked me up and down and smiled before backing off and looking out of the window of my room. Snarf ran in, followed by Jaga. I looked at them and ran over to Snarf, picking him up and rubbing his belly. "Hello child. I am Jaga." Jaga said to me, smiling behind his beard. "Hello. I'm Shea" I replied, looking up at Jaga and placing Snarf back on his feet. I looked over at Jaga and bowed, not knowing what else to do. Jaga chuckled and placed a hand on my head. "No need to bow child, and I already knew your name. Your mother and father brought you here many years ago, when you were just a kitten. You've grown up so much since then." He said, looking over at Lion-O, who seemed shocked. "I-I was brought here? Why don't I remember?" I asked, looking at Jaga with an expression that matched Lion-O's.

"We asked your father to erase your memory just before you left Thundera, because you kept seeing visions of Mum-Ra the Ever-living. He and your mother became worried, and so they brought you to your world so that you will be safe." He explained, looking at me seriously. I recoiled and sat on the bed in the room. "The eyes...the red eyes... I-I had another vision earlier today and...I saw the same eyes my father had when...he killed mom..." I hugged myself and closed my eyes tightly, refusing to open them. I felt strong arms around me and opened my eyes to see Lion-O next to me, holding my small frame against him. I leaned into him and looked at Jaga. "I'm not going home. My life sucks there and I'm not going back." I said. Jaga closed his eyes and nodded. "I understand. Then I shall train you to use your powers." he said, motioning to my necklace. I nodded and looked at Lion-O, who had let me go. I smiled at him and said, " Um, Lion-O, you can let me go..." apparently he had realized that I was a bit uncomfortable and let go, which aloud me to stand. "Um... is there a needle and thread somewhere? This dress isn't exactly my style..." I said, looking down at the poofy skirt. Lion-O nodded and stood up, taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

They soon reached an oak door and Lion-O pushed the door open, showing me a room filled with different kinds of cloth. I squealed in delight and ran inside, but not before hugging Lion-O quickly. I smiled and fingered a blue silk scrap. "All of this is high quality fabric. Of course I should have guessed it from being in this palace for a while." I said, moving on to more silks and a few cottons. I peeked around a stack of cloth to see Lion-O smiling in my direction. I ran over to him and hugged him again. Tygra came in just as I let go of Lion-O and went back to trying to find a needle, some thread, and a pair of scissors. "She seems to like you." he said, teasing his brother like he used to when they were little. "I doubt it. Even if she did there's no way she'd say it out loud. She's too closed in. She lost both her parents because of her father so she won't let out her true feelings show." Lion-O replied, watching me as I found some thread and a pair of scissors.

I pushed both Lion-O and Tygra out of the room and closed the door and going to work on the dress, pulling it off before cutting the skirt off completely and going to work on the bodice, ending up with the top of a sleeveless kimono. I smiled went to work on a new skirt. I soon created the skirt of the kimono and sewed the two parts together. I walked towards some gray silk and picked out a beautiful silvery gray before working on an obi. I picked up some stray cloth and made a couple of sleeves. I finished and picked up a red ribbon and tying my hair up in a bun and putting the kimono on, tying the obi in place and putting on the sleeves before opening the door slowly, only to hear Tygra's piercing words. "She doesn't belong here. She's a freak who has no name in this world."

I opened the door fully and stomped over to Tygra. " So I'm a no name, huh? So I don't belong here, huh? SO I'M A FREAK, HUH?" I asked, punching Tygra with each question, my anger growing. I continued my attacks until I felt Lion-O's hand on my shoulder, holding me back. "I'm not a freak Stripes. So leave me alone." I said as I walked away, leaving a bruised Tygra and a shocked Lion-O in my wake. I took the ribbon out of my hair and sighed. "No one calls me a freak but me, myself, and I." I said to myself before hearing steps behind me. I turned to see Lion-O running towards me, a look of worry adorning his features. I shut my eyes tight and shook my head before running, gaining speed. I don't want to face him right now. I just want time alone to think.


End file.
